Kitsune's Heart: Unlock
by Ecliptic Kitsune
Summary: Kitsuna Ookami, creator of everything, lost most of her memories (yet again)... First Joining Team 7, she feels like an outcast. Confusion and conflict enters her mind as romance comes into play. Even the most cold-hearted ninja open up when they meet the right person. *Discontinued* /\ /\ ᴥ
1. Enter Trial Pass

Huh? Naruto what the hell are you doing here? Only those who have passed the exam are supposed to be here."

"Hey hey! Can't you see the forhead protector?"

"Hey, will you let me through?!"

... "Naruto! Move your ass! I want to sit on the other side of you!"

Naruto turns his head. This guy... He was the most popular in our class... Uchiha Sasuke always acts like he is so cool... Naruto thinks. I hate this guy more than anyone! Sasuke glances at Naruto.

"What?"

"what do you mean what!?" He replys. Naruto was trampled by sakura as she sped to sasuke.

"sasuke-kun can I sit next to you?"

I stand silently watching through the crack in the door as That Uchiha kid and Naruto make out. A thin smile apears on my lips as sakura and Sasuke's other fan girls beat up Naruto. Iruka begins talking and I listen closely.

" Now you will soon get missions to help the village. So today we will create 3 man teams.. And each team will have a Jounin sensei. You will follow your sensei's instructions in order to succesfully complete your missions"

after reading some of the teams he pauses to mumble something but unfortunatly, was heard by everyone..."we tried to balance each team's strength..." " ok. Next team seven..." he went on. " Hanuro sakura, Uzumaki naruto, uchiha sasuke..." by this point, both naruto and sakura have taken turns cheering silently. "and..." "wait what do you mean, 'and'. " Iruka chuckled quietly then Turning serious when he thought he might have been watched. "you have a fourth member..." he glances at the door I was behind. Because we have no Idea what her last name is, she has come up with one. Iruka thought. "Ookami, Kitsuna!" As I heard my name I open the door and stepped into the room. I heard gasps and ignored them. Stopping and facing the crowd, i lift my head slightly. More gasps reached my ears as I did so.

Description ~ Kitsuna-Ookami (usually has her silver white tail/tails and fox ears[ and has her wings tucked in so you can't see]out) Eyes- seabreeze blue, pupils slanted like a cats, cat like eyes Hair- reaches below thighs, silver white, 'lions mane' Clothes- Sleeveless black tanktop that is tight aroud her body, Black long ring gloves that clings to her arms and reach alittle lower than her Elbows, ninja sandals, light grey kimono like pants, Weapon- claws, fangs, 'Yoruakuma'(night demon) her shape-shifting knife. Body structure-about sakura's hight, but WAY more fit looking. Strength(currently)- stronger than the hokage,

I open my eyes and almost sigh. I was met with stares. I almost bow too, but managed to not. " hello. I'm Kitsuna, Ookami. "

"your seat is up there," Iruka pointed to the spot next to Sasuke. I nod and start walking to my seat. The one called sasuke, moves over to make room for me.

" Arigato"

I said as I took a seat. Once the inital shock was over, the class went on normally. "Iruka sensei! Why does an outstanding shinobi like me have to be on the same team as that prick over there?!" naruto shouts and points to sasuke. "sasuke's grade was the highest in the class, and you were dead last. We have to balance the teams, right?" iruka relied. "Just don't get in my way... DEAD LAST" sasuke says. "what did you call me?!" "give it a rest naruto!" iruka moved on. " this afternoon, we'll introduce jounin sensei's. Untill then, take a break." Iruka left afterwards, leaving us to chat untill the sensei's came.

I didn't get a chance to breathe as I was bombarted with questions. I started to feel dizzy. I han't had any human contact for a long time, at least not like this! A sweat drop appeared on my forehead as i fought to keep my temper in check. I felt a hand on my shoulder and was pulled back against someone's chest as he shoo'ed the others away. The first thing I notice is the heated glares from the Sasuke fan club, then the guy's heated glares directed at the one who had saved me. Then It clicked. I look up to see Sasuke. The room was silent untill Naruto yelled at sasuke.

" what the hell sasuke! You can't have her for yourself!"

sasuke snapped.

"Idiot! Can't you see she was terrified!? I bet she hasn't made contact with people like that for a long time! You guys didn't even think about what she felt." he said in a fierce growl.

My eyes widen. Someone noticed?! I look down before pushing sasuke away. "I don't think any of you should get closer to me... It isn't safe." i say in a quiet whisper. Before anyone could ask what I ment, I spoke again. " you would hate me if you knew." My eyes uncontiously looked teary. Sasuke stood there, looking shocked. " i-i never knew someone like her could be so sad..."

The other teams were called and soon, we were the only ones left. " why is our team 7 sensei, so damn late?!" naruto shouted. Sakura looked at him before shouting too.

"hey! What are you doing naruto?!" he placed a chalk eraser between the doors as a trap.

"hehehe. Thats what you get for being late." "geez... I'm not involved." sakura says. "pfft . Like a jounin would fall for such a lame booby trap." sasuke says. Once more sitting down. Opening the door, the jounin gets hit with the easer. " whahahahaha! You fell for it!" naruto laughs. Sakura,( who was excited about the whole thing) says other wise." im so sorry sensei, i tried to stop naruto but..." sasuke, sighs. Is this really a jounin? He doesn't seem very reliable... The jounin looks at them.

"hmm... How can I say this...? My first impression is... I don't like you guys."

"well, lets begin with introducing yourselves." "what do you want to know?" "how about your likes and dislikes... Your dreams for the future and things like that." "hey, hey why dont you introduce yourself to us first?!" naruto says. " yeah, you look kind of suspicious." sakura agrees. "oh me? Well my name is Hatake, Kakashi... I have no desire to tell you my likes and dislikes... Dreams for the future... Hmm And I have lots of hobbies..."

"so all he told us is his name.." sakura whispered.

" now its your turn. Lets start on the right."

"yosh! My name is uzumaki naruto. What i like is cup ramen, what I like even more is when Iruka sensei pays for my ramen. what I dislike is waiting 3 minutes for the ramen to cook, and my dream..."

does he only think about ramen? Kakashi though.

"is to surprass the hokage and then...have the people in this village acknowledge my existance! Hobbies... Pranks I guess."

"next" It was sasuke's turn. I wasn't exactly interested, because I know pretty much every thing. ( due to the fact i am the one who created every thing)[SPOILER]

"my name is Uchiha sasuke. There are alot of things i dislike and I don't really like anything... And i cant really call it a dream.. But i have an ambition . The resurection of My clan and... To kill a certain man"

I was quiet for a minute and I nearly burst out laughing. Which would be pretty rude so I kept it in. "ok and next." " my name is hanuro sakura. The thing i like is... Well the person i like is... And uhm.. My dream for the future ... Uhm...? OH YEAH! What i dislike... Is naruto. My hobby is-" girls of this age are more interested in love, than ninjutsu... Kakashi and I both thought...[SPOILER-KITSUNA'S AGE? TIME TRAVEL WORKS VERY WELL IN HER CASE!]

Kakashi looked at me. I nodded.

"my name is... Ookami, Kitsuna." I smile as I go on. " I like... My... uhh... Oh, I like Anime and manga! Dislike... Certain ninjas... Being woken up early, dreams for the future... Not telling, Hobbies, reading, drawing, ... Rank- Anbu- strength, more than hokage. If you would like to check, attack me! Oh and i'm the KC... You should know who that is. "

they continue..."first we are going to do something with just the five of us." kakashi went on.

"what is it? What is it?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"survival training."

"survival training?"

"why is our first duty training?"

"we've had enough training at the academy."

" this isn't normal training.. This time i'm your opponent." kakashi replied.

"then, then what is it?"

"hehehe" kakashi chuckles.

" whats so funny sensei?" "uhm ... Well... Its just that... When i tell you this you guys are totally going to freak out. Of the 27... Graduates, only nine will be chosen to become a genin. The rest will be sent back to the academy. This is a very diffucult exam with a failure rate of over 66%!" i almost broke down giggling when I saw there faces! " anyway, report to the training ground and bring all the shinobi tools you have. Oh, and skip breakfast, you'll might throw up. Tge details are on this paper. And dont be late tomarrow."

"good morning guys!" kakashi days when he arrives. Even though I was some what expecting this i still joined in anyway-

"YOUR LATE!"

"ok its set for noon. Here are two bells. Your task is to take these from me before times up." he looks over at me. " actually... Me AND Kitsuna..." he hands me an extra bell. " those who don't have a bell by noon. Don't get lunch. I'll not only tie you to one of those stumps, but i'll also eat right in front of you." we finally got why he told us not to eat..." you only have to get a bell, there are only 2 so one of you will definitely be tied to the stump... So at least one of you will be sent back the academy... If you want, you can also use shurikens and junais... You wont succeed unless you come at me intending to kill." immediate protests followed.

" but, you'll be in danger!"

" yeah, your so slow you cant even dodge a blackboard eraser! We'll definitely kill you!"

"in the real world those with no talent often bark the loudest. Well... Ignore mr, dead last and we'll start when I say... DEAD LAST!"

Naruto snaps and before a second had passed, kakashi had stopped him. I stand still as the others hide... Well except for naruto... Kakashi reaches into his bag and takes out... Make out paradise! I couldn't take it any more. "pppffffttttt... Ahahahahahahahahaha! T-that face! Priceless! Hahahahehehaheh!" fortunately, i had a feeling i would burst, so i flew as high as i could using my powerful white wings.[SPOILER...] Coming down and watching more i almost loose it again, as Kakashi gives Naruto a 'Full ass poke ' as i heard sakura say.

Using my sensitive fox ears, i locate sasuke. He spots me and immediately attacks. Just as he was about to hit me, i reappear behind him and whispers in his ear. " you know, Kakashi would have been a WAY better opponent for you to go after... Sasuke." my tail and ears appear, and i kick sasuke straight down. He hit the ground. Hard.

SASUKE POV

Dammit! When did she get this strong?! Wait maybe...that time...

*Flash back*

"I don't think any of you should get closer to me... It isn't safe." Kitsuna says in a quiet whisper. Before anyone could ask what She meant, She spoke again. " you would hate me if you knew."

* end of flash back*

She had fox ears and a tail, along with hidden wings and... Pain... Before i could under stand it all she whispered in my ear. It made me shiver. But not in the frightened way as much... A million thoughts were running through my head. Why did I help her that time at the academy? Why did I notice her at all? Why was i so shocked when she pushed me away? Why didn't she fan girl over me?( im happy about that) Why is she... The one that matches the description of the demon kitsune, creator of everything, like in that half destroyed book I found? Why is she so freaking STRONG?! I felt something hit my back and i plummet towards the ground. Hitting the earth, it was hard not to let out a moan of pain. I saw stars in broad daylight that day. Thinking back to what she had said earlier... It made sense now! Her pain. Her companions. Her power. She IS the kitsune creator! Looking up I saw her next to me, kneeling.

"im not going to apologize. Because I warned you. " she said with a forced smile. The pain evident in her eyes. I have no idea what i was thinking when i suddenly shot up, Surprising Kitsuna, cupping her face in my hand, I kiss her. Once I pull away, she sat there, in a shocked state. I realized I had a perfect chance to get the bell. I made toward it but stop as i realize that she could recover.

KITSUNA POV

What? Suddenly Sasuke was Kissing me. I had no idea what to do or think. He pulled away and i just sat there. I saw him reach for the bell but stop. I recovered, but looked at him warily. I stood up, stretching my wings out, I decide to continue battling. " if your done, i believe it's my turn to attack." Launching a kunai, i beat my wings powerfully and watch as Sasuke dodged it and flee. I look after him. Sensing Sakura's presence, I go after her. Sasuke runs into kakashi.

KAKASHI POV

oh so here's the uchiha. ... Why does he look so flushed? I look up to see Kitsuna fly up and go toward Where sakura was hiding. I almost felt bad for her. Not as much as i felt bad for sasuke though. "meet up with Kitsuna?" he regains his composer. Ignoring my question, he prepares to take me on. "the village's most powerfull clan, The Uchiha clan... This could be interesting.." i say. Sasuke launches shurikin at me and i dodge. " such obvious attacks are useless." "!" a trap? Attacking, sasuke almost manages to get a bell. I jump away and thought. What a guy. I didn't even have a chance to read in my make out paradise! I look up at him. He was shocked.

" s-she said going after you would be a better choice... S-she was right!" i felt bad for sasuke. Obviously, kitsuna had gotten to him...

SAKURA POV

"huh!? ... What was?.." oh yeah sasuke was near death and asked for help! "SASUKE-KUN! DONT DIE AND LEAVE ME BEHIND! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

NARUTO POV

"hey, a flag and a stone.. So there's something behind those stumps... Ah! There's food on top of the stone! A shinobi must see underneath... Eh? HIHIHIHI!"

KAKASHI POV

"Well. I have to acknowledge you are different from the other two..."

-sasuke-" katon! Goukakyuu no jutsu!"

" WHAT?!" a genin shouldn't have enough chakra to be able to preform that jutsu!

-sasuke-he's gone?!

" below you'" my hand reaches up and grabs sasuke's foot.

" doton! Shinjuu zanshu no jutsu!" sasuke was pulled into the ground. "shinobi fighting lesson #3 Ninjutsu. Well your already better than the other 2... But hey, they say an exposed nail should be hammered in.. Haha.."

"Damn you..." sasuke said.

NARUTO POV

"instead of wasting time trying to get the bell... I can just hide and eat all the food now! Hihihihi!" "Hey, Buddy..." kakashi was above me... " That was a joke..." i say cautiously. " what do you think your doing?" he says

SASUKE POV

damnit! The difference is that large... I saw sakura ran by. She looks at me and screams.

" AHHHH! HIS SEVERED HEAD!" she faints " wh..what?" "hey" sakura wakes up

" Sasuke kun! You're alright!" she hugs me.

"Go away! Don't hug me!"

KITSUNA POV

"there's not much time untill lunch. Im going again."

I hear sasuke say. Sakura replies. " sasuke-kun you're still going after a bell?"

" I already touched it.. Next time i'll get one"

"What?! Ah I see.. You're increadible sasuke-kun... you know there isn't much time left so... There's no need to push ourselves that hard... There's always next time..."

I saw Sasuke glare at Sakura and she stops talking.

" there's a man only I can Kill"

"ah... What do you mean?"

"that time crying...im an avenger. I have to become stronger than him. So I can't just stay here and do nothing."

then the alarm rings.

"pfft. Damn... Wasted too much time..."

i look back at them and find Kakashi. 10 minutes later... "you guys look really hungry... Og and... By the way... Something about training... Well theres no need for you guys to go back to the academy..." Kakashi says. The tied up naruto has to ask...

"THEN THEN ALL THREE OF US...!" Kakashi smiles and I know whats coming...

" yup, all three of you... Should quit as shinobi!"

"WHAT?! we couldn't get the bells but... Why do we have to quit?!" Naruto screams.

"because all of you are just punks who don't deserve to be ninjas. You were missing TEAMWORK." kakashi explains. "ill give you one more chance to make it up after lunch... Don't give any to naruto though."

he goes off and I stand there. I smile to myself and follow him.

"Hey. Kakashi?"

"hmm? Yes?"

"Why am I helping you with the bells?"

"because... I wouldn't stand a chance against you... Even if I was going all out and you were reading a book!"

"Thats true!"

we turn our attention to the others. Sasuke and sakura offer Naruto their lunch and I fight the smile threatening to show on my face. Kakashi runs up to them and they brace themselves. I follow up close.

"YOU... Pass! !"

"what?"

" you guys are the first. Everyone else would do whatever I told them. They were all just morons." I look at Naruto and my smile disapears. He's the one that my friend is sealed up in... I turn away.

" lets go" Kakashi says and We all walk away, with naruto yelling at us to untie him.


	2. Mission of Shock

After awhile Naruto complained about not getting good missions... That's how we ended up with a C ranked one. To protect the expert bridge builder, Tazuna. And so we went on our way...

"don't worry. There wont be any combat on this mission! Hahaha!" kakashi says. I notice Tazuna's expression.

"Kakashi" I say in a whisper. He nods slightly. We continue on. Suddenly we turn around and Kakashi was tied by 2 people.

"one down.." Kakashi was torn apart. the others yell.

" two down..." they came behind naruto next... Sasuke attacks because naruto is too terrified to move. Sakura defends Tazuna as one of them comes to attack. I leap to the sky and swiftly defeated them.

"Kakashi! You were too slow!"

Kakashi comes up behind them.

"you alright... Scaredy cat?" sasuke says to naruto.

"there claws are soaked in poison. We must get rid of it." kakashi says. He turned to the shinobi and beckoned me. "they look like hidden mist shinobi."

"how did you read our movements?" one of them asked.

"on a sunny day like this, when it hasn't rained in days... There's not going to be a puddle"

"if you knew that... Then why did you let the brats fight?" tazuna asked.

"i had to see they were after."

" what do you mean?"

"they were after you. And I'd like to know why. This has become a B rank mission at least."

In the end naruto decides to cut himself with his kunai.

"anymore and you'll die from lack of blood!" I smirk and ask to see his hand. I look at it and squint.

"umm hey... Am I going to be ok?"

" you should be fine." must be the power of the nine tails... Tazuna calls Kakashi over.

"we should see the bridge soon"

"WOW! Its huge!" "hey be quiet! We'll be in deep trouble if Gatou finds us."

Naruto hits a snow bunny, which causes both me and Kakashi to be wary.

"!"

" Everyone get down!" kakashi yells and we all duck. Kakashi looks up.

" well well. If it isn't the hidden mist's missing- nin Momochi Zabuza-kun."

he stops Naruto from attacking.

" everyone get back. This one's on a whole other level."

I step forward.

"no."

I look at him with displeasure. I feel Zabuza's eyes light up and look at me with a hungry expression as I step forward again. Kakashi stands there with a unhappy expression and I sigh.

" Fine." I step back to the others.

" it will be little tough... Unless I do this." Kakashi lifts his head guard from his eye and reveals his sharingan.

" ahahaha! The man who has copied over 1,000 jutsu... Copy ninja Kakashi."

SASUKE POV

Whats going on? The sharingan is a special physical condition that only a select few of the uchiha clan has. Could he be...? "now... Lets end all the talking. I have to kill the old man... But Kakashi, it seems I have to beat you first." Zabuza disappears and stands on the water." ninpou... Hidden mist no jutsu." he dissapears.

"he'll come after me first... But be careful..."

the mist got thicker. "8 choices... Liver, lungs, spine, clavicle vein... Neck vein, brain, kidneys, heart. Which one should I go after?"

Sasuke starts trembling.

" don't worry... I'll protect you guys even if it kills me... I don't let... My comrades die." kakashi says. Then all of a sudden... Zabuza was right in the middle of our defensive circle. Kakashi pushed us out of the way and stabbed him. His clone to be exact. Zabuza came behind him and slashed him. Again his clone. Kakashi stood behind Zabuza.

" there is no way you can beat me with your monkey like imitations." zabuza said. The real zabuza came out and attacked Kakashi. Kakashi fell into the water.

"water prison no jutsu!" kakashi was imprisoned by water. " now you cant escape my special prison! Now. First ill take care of them! Water clone no jutsu!" a clone went after us. The clone hit naruto but he got up again. Retrieving his headband, he calls sasuke over and comes up with a plan... I sit up in a tree. Cursing the ones who caused my memories and powers to be taken away. I think back... No one seemed to notice that my tail, ears and wings were real... I just let them think i had made them appear with a jutsu. I was brought back to the fight when kakashi yelled.

" what are you doing?! Run away!"

I watched the fight with little interest. I saw Zabuza get hit in the neck with needles. Supposingly dead. He was carried off by a strange kid... Hmmm.

"kakashi-sensei! What's wrong?!"

At Tazuna's house...

"are you ok sensei?"

" yeah i just cant move for a week or so..."

"gahhhhhhhhhhh!?" naruto and sakura fell back.

"idiot! What are you doing?! We were so close to seeing under his mask!"

"most likely... Zabuza is alive!" Kakashi explains.

"we should be training then!"

"ok lets start the training" "what are we going to do?"

" tree climbing" Explaining once again, I zone out untill my name is called... "kitsuna? "

"..." "kitsuna"

"... ..."

"KITSUNA!"

". . . What?"

Sighing, Kakashi tells me to climb the tree like he told me to.

"ok..."

I walk up the tree with only my feet. I make it to the top and look to see sakura, climb up with no difficulties. Sasuke and naruto are still trying. Sakura gets down and continues practicing. I stay in the tree awhile observing the two. Jumping down, I look back at Kakashi and Sakura leaving before sitting down with my back against a tree.

Huh? I'm so dizzy... Just as I was about to doze off, someone was shaking me.

NARUTO POV

"hey, Kitsuna, wake up!" I say in a whisper. "give me some tips!" I heard her sigh.

"fine... chakra uses spiritual energy so you can't get to excited. To gather chakra to your feet, you have to relax and focus on the tree"

"thanks!" i tell her but she had already dozed off.

I get back to training with her tip in mind. Focus focus! Good, this is working! Ok ! Here it goes! Just as I was about to run to the tree, sasuke called out to me and my concentration was lost.

" Hey, Naruto!"

" what the hell is your problem, can't you see i'm trying to focus?!"

"... Well.. Umm..."

"what is it?" it's rare for him to talk to me...

"wha.. What did Kitsuna tell you?" Sasuke blushed slightly.

I was shocked, then a goofy smile streched across my face. " it's a secret!"

*dead silence*

Sasuke and Naruto were stuffing their faces. " More!" they said simultaneously, then they threw up. Sakura stood up to yell at them.

" if your going to throw up then stop eating!"

" no, I must eat." Sasuke says.

" yeah, we have to no matter what. Because we have to become stronger."

"yup yup! But no need to throw up."

"where's naruto and sasuke? A kunai thuds in between them.

"hehe.."

Naruto was high up un a tree.

"he can already climb that high?" sakura looked surprised

. "what do you think?! Look how high I can Climb now!" Naruto called down to them. He started to stand up but slipped.

"AHH! Idiot!"

"oh no! If you fall from that height...!"

just as he was about to fall, "just kidding!" he was upside down, only hanging by his feet. "hahaha you fell for it!" he says cheerfully.

"you scared me idiot!" sakura yelled at him. Then, his feet slipped and he was falling. Someone saved him from falling by grabbing his foot

. " you moron" Sasuke was holding onto Naruto's foot.

"yay sasuke! You're the best!"

"oh, you guys are finally back." Tazuna said as we walked in. I turned and sniffed the air. Something bad was about to happen...

NARUTO POV

"AHHHH I OVERSLEPT!" Naruto slammed the door open. " where is everyone?!"

"sensei said you should rest..."

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! THEY LEFT ME BEHIND!" ...

" I'M OFF!"

"DAMN! they should have woken me up!" Hearing a rustle I turn-

KITSUNA POV

" wha- whats this?!" dead bodies littered the unfinished bridge. Tazuna ran over to one that was barely alive.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"a monster..." he replied.

A mist began to form around them.

"here they come!" "kakashi sensei this is, his hidden mist no jutsu right?! " sakura asked. Sasuke was shaking and I felt bad for him. Especially when Zabuza commented about it.

"long time no see, kakashi. I see you're still with those brats... he's shaking again... Poor kid..." Zabuza apeared in front of the bridge builder. Kakashi smiles.

" do it sasuke." dashing out, he looks up at Zabuza.

" im shaking from excitement!" he destroys the clones surrounding us.

" hmm.. He say through the water clones. That brat has grown. It looks like a rival has appeared... Eh Haku?"

"It does indeed." replied the boy that was the one responsible for Zabuza's 'death'.

"it would seem my thinking was right on the mark." kakashi says. "That masked one, he's obviously Zabuza's comrade, standing right next to him and all."

" he should stop hiding under that mask and face us! Tazuna exclaims.

"ill fight him." sasuke growls. " tricking us with that stupid act... I hate bastards like you the most."

" you're so cool sasuke kun!" Sakura says. She is way too hung up on him. I think and as I look at kakashi, I know that he thinks so too.

" an impressive young man. Even though the water clones only have 1/10th the strength of the original..." Haku comments to Zabuza.

"still very impressive, but we have gained the first advantage, go!" Zabuza instructed. Haku began running to attack.

"Sakura! Step in front of Tazuna and don't leave his side. We'll let sasuke handle him."

kakashi instructed and ran towards Zabuza.

" I don't want to have to kill you. But you wont stand down will you?" Haku asked.

"don't be foolish." sasuke countered.

"i see.. But you wont be able to keep up with my speed next time. Plus I've already gained two advantages."

"two advantages?"

" the first is the water on the ground. And the second is that I have occupied one of your arms. You will now only be able to run from my attacks." Haku starts making hand signs with one hand.

Sasuke-What?! With one hand?

Kakashi- with one hand? I've never see that before...

" Special jutsu! Flighing water needles."

the water on the ground shot up like needles.

Sasuke- remember the training... Concentrate my chakra... To the legs!

"he's gone!" haku exclaimed. He dodged the shirikan.

"your pretty slow... From now on... You will only be able to run from my attacks." sasuke came up Behind Haku. Attacking, Sasuke manages to kick Haku and sent him backwards. " looks like I have the advantage in speed." he smirked.

" I can't have you underestimating my team by calling them "brats." sasuke is Leaf Village's #1 rookie. Sakura is the the brightest in the village. ... " Kakashi paused to steal a glance at me and my eyes turned hard. "Kitsuna could kill you in a heartbeat. And the other one is... The show off, hyper active, #1 knuckle headed ninja in the village."

" hehe.. Hehehe" zabuza chuckled darkly. " haku, do you realize? At this rate we'll be driven back."

"we cant have that..." a chill filled the air. "special jutsu! Demonic ice mirrors!"

As ice mirrors surrounded sasuke, I tried to counter it. Still hidden behind my headband, and hidden to the eye, My tails and ears gave off a small glow. Running, I tried to shatter the mirrors. But i stopped as If I continued, it would hit sasuke too. Haku stepped into a mirror, and suddenly, he was in every mirror. Kakashi ran to the mirrors. Zabuza intercepted him.

" hey, your opponent... Is me.. Against that jutsu, he's finished."

SASUKE POV

" well shall I begin?" Haku's voice came from everywhere.

" what are these mirrors?" I stammered. I wince as My arm was hit with a needle. Ow... " AHH!" I was suddenly attacked from everywhere.

KAKASHI POV

"SASUKE!" I called.

" if you get by me, ill kill those two."Zabuza says.

it didn't occur to him that he said two. Not three.

SAKURA POV

"Sasuke kun!" I yelled

" i'm sorry tazuna san. I'm going to leave you for a moment.."

" yeah, go!"

KITSUNA POV

dashing a little, Sakura launches a kunai at an opening in the wall of mirrors. It was stopped by haku. just then, a shirikan hits haku, knocking him out of the mirror.

"who?" sakura asked.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO! HAS FINALLY ARRIVED!"

* * *

I finally fixed the chapter yay!


	3. Saddness Caused By Anger

"UZUMAKI NARUTO HAS FINALY ARRIVED!"

"now that i'm here everything will be fine! The main character of a story usually shows up in these types of situations and instantly... Kicks the enemy's ass!"

"let me fight the kids... Zabuza..."

I had a bad feeling about this... Something wasn't quite right. I couldn't risk my discovery but I couldn't risk the other's lives by not helping. " damn!" I clench my teeth.

SAKURA POV

I notice kitsuna's clenched teeth and conflicted face. She was tensed but not moving. Something was wrong. I never actually had a chance to talk to her. I want to get to know her, but I'm scared. She scares me...

SASUKE POV

"hey! I came to save you!" Naruto startled me as I whiped my head around to find him next to me in the mirror trap.

" you total moron! If you're a shinobi then use your head! Why did you come inside the mirrors?! Damn it! I dont care anymore! You're an idiot!" I yell at him.

" what did you say?! I come to save you and this is what I get?!" he yells back.

I turn back to Haku. Damn, he's so fast! Then i'll just bust these mirrors! Fire technique... Grand fireball no jutsu! Flames erupted and hit the mirrors. What! It didn't do anything! We were hit by needles again. Naruto launches clones at the mirrors. But to no avail. I can see him! My eyes now have sharingan. What? No naruto! I fling myself towards him.

KITSUNA POV

No! I dash into the mirrors and snap my wings, tail, and ears out, as I cover the two. I may have been too late to save them completely. I look dully at sasuke, who covered Naruto. He was hit with needles, that I missed. Naruto stirred.

"geez... All you ever do is get in the way..." sasuke says to naruto.

"Sasuke! You!" he turns happily toward him, disregarding me completely.

"whats with that face you moron.." sasuke snaps weakly.

" why..?" naruto freaks when he saw sasuke covered in needles.

"I hated you..."

"i never asked for your help!"

"i don't know... My body just moved on its own... Idiot."

Naruto catches sasuke as he fell backwards.

" that man.. My brother... I told myself I wouldn't die until i killed him...don't die also..." He shut his eyes and at that moment, I didn't know if it was possible to save him...

! Naruto's chakra changed. I gave Haku a wolfish grin as my fangs grew. My chakra, and Naruto's chakra, increased significantly. The nine-tail's power leaked through and I took a step back. I miss Him so much... Naruto could handle haku. And he did. There was conflict on both sides as Zabuza died killing Gato and Kakashi killed Haku. A tear was shed by the 'demon'.

I turned to sasuke. I put a hand on his chest after carefully removing the needles. Healing rays pulsed through my hand as I healed Sasuke. I felt a heartbeat. Letting out the breath I was holding in, I didn't notice sakura until it was too late.

" Get the hell away from him! You're a monster, a murderer! Go away! You should have never come!" she screeched And slashed at me with a kunai, making yet another wound on my body.

I stand up quickly and gaze at her. Her eyes are full of hate and insanity, and fear. I painfully walk away as they drag Sasuke's limp form away. Painfully removing the needles from my body, I thought about what sakura said. She's right... I thought to myself. I'm a monster. I try to dig into my memories, but the pictures are blurry... Why can't I remember?

SASUKE POV

Am I dead? I hear sobbing. Sakura? Am I... Am I..?!

" sakura... You're arm's heavy..." She looks shocked for a moment, then hugs me.

" sakura... Your hurting me..."

" oh sorry.."

Kakashi walks over. " you should be dead."

I look up and him. " how's naruto... And that creep in the mask..."

" don't try to move! Naruto's fine and the boy in the mask is dead!"

Kakashi spoke again. " I don't know how she did it... But she brought you back to life..."

My gaze snapped back to him. " who...?"

"you know... That girl... Took about 98% of the needles thrown by Haku... Protecting You and Naruto... And it seems that she healed you too..."

Sakura didn't pay attention to his words at all." amazing sasuke! You survived a deathblow!"

"... No..." I whispered as what Kakashi said sunk in. "That kitty... Saved me..."

"sasuke?...!" shock, then sadness and guilt crossed her face.

"where is she?" My gaze never left sakura. Her voice trembled when she answered.

" ... I-I sent her away, and hurt her...God she looked like she was about to fall apart... I called her a monster... I had no right to say that... I was wrong..." she babbled. Naruto came up and looked paniced.

"guys... Blood... Alot of it..." He pointed to a trail of blood leading towards the far side of the bridge. Peering hard at it, I could make out a blurred figure. My eyes widen as the figure stumbled. Shooting to my feet, I shrug Sakura off and make my way to the stumbling figure. As I got closer, I notice the trailing needles and blood. The figure turned to me and I gasped. It was Kitsuna. She looked like she was going to fall apart, just like sakura said. Her eyes were dull but a spark of life flashed briefly in them before disappearing.

"Sasuke..." she panted and turned away from me. " go away."

I kept walking towards her.

" go away. You'll get hurt." she growled.

I didn't stop

"I told you before! It's not safe-"

I reached her and grabbed her arm. She winced but didn't cry out in pain.

Ba-thump.

What was that?

Ba- thump.

I pulled her in gently, and hugged her. Her eyes widened and slowly pushed me away.

KITSUNA POV

Click That tiny fragment of memory. I faintly remember making a promise.

'don't get close to anyone but me. Promise?'

I remember saying I couldn't keep that promise but I would try. Sasuke's hugging me. Slowly, I push him away. I turn and stagger away, only to be intercepted by Kakashi sakura and naruto. They all had worried expressions on their faces. But sakura had guilt on hers too. She slowly took a step toward me. I automatically take a step back. I had a guarded expression on my face.

" im sorry." she bows to me and I stare at her in surprise. "I said some horrible things to you... But, I just want to be friends... You're not a monster... Im sorry..."

"..." I was speechless. I recovered and spoke gently. " Its fine. You did nothing wrong...-"

" But! That wasn't true! I just want to be friends!"

" friends...?"

She looked at me guiltily. "s-sorry! It just slipped out...!"

" that would be... Nice..."I say slowly and her eyes widen. Tears formed in her eyes as she ran over to me. Before she hugs me I stop her.

" just wait...-" I fall backwards over into the water below. It felt nice. As I surfaced, the blood had come off of me, revealing me to be uninjured. Flying back up to the bridge and folding my wings, I look at sakura. " im fine." And the next thing I knew. I was crushed in sakura's hug.

" hey hey! I'll be your friend too!"

" you're not exactly my student, so, a friend?"

"whatever."

My eyes soften as I knew I was finally accepted into the group. My white ears, no longer down, perked up and my tail slowly wagged.

"Thank you. Truly. Thank you."


	4. The Sand, The Leaf and The Rest

KAKASHI POV

I would like to recommend uchiha sasuke, Uzumaki naruto, Haruno sakura and Ookami Kitsuna for the chunin exams"

"good morning sakura! Good morning Kitsuna!" Naruto rushed at us. He halted when he saw sasuke. "hmmf!"

3 hours later...

"good morning everyone! I'm afraid I got lost on the way here..." Kakashi waved.

" your nose is growing master!" sakura yelled. Naruto was pumped up for missions. I bet he's trying to show off to sasuke, but he always comes back bruised and beat up. Were an even worse team than we were before! Kakashi lets us go. Sakura chases after sasuke, but he leaves her... I have never fallen in love, so I don't know what she feels like... I watched amused as sakura, naruto and 3 kids squabble. Sakura proceeds to send naruto soaring then chase naruto and the kids. I sniff the air. My eyes widen and I run after the them. in the trees of course. One of the kids run into someone.

" that's gotta smart!" A boy dressed in a black jumpsuit, makings on his face, and something on his back said. The girl, had a giant fan on her back with her hands on her hips. They looked familiar... But I cant remember... The one in black grabbed the kid by the front of his shirt and hoisted him off the ground. Naruto runs at him.

"!" he falls.

"what a wimp! Is that the best konoha's genin can do?!"

They were foreigners! He raised his fist to hit the kid when he suddenly let go. A rock had hit his arm.

"tell me... what are you guys are doing in our village?" Sasuke was sitting up in a tree, casually tossing stones and catching them. I balanced in the shadows of the same tree.

"It's sasuke!" sakura burst out happily.

"Where's Kits-" naruto started but Was cut off by sakura as she stepped on his foot, hard.

"oh look another brat." the one in black said to sasuke.

"get lost" he shot back.

"ooo... How cool!" sakura and the kids fangirled/ fanboyed over him and naruto looked frustrated.

"come down little squirrel."

Sasuke didn't move.

"think you're pretty smart don't you?" he loosed the thing on his back. The girl looked surprised.

" tell me you're not planning on using the crow!"

"Kankuro! Don't!" A voice was heard from behind sasuke. "You're a disgrace to the entire village." a red haired guy with a gourd on his back said calmly, as he hung upside down. I decided not to reveal myself for now, since no one really saw me for I hid in the shadows.

"g-Gaara..." Kankuro stuttered.

"It annoys me that you lose control in a quarrel with children! Have you forgotten why we came here?"

"but Gaara... They started it! The little one slammed into me!"

"Shut up... Or Ill kill you."

Kankuro shivered. " you're right. i was out of line."

"We're sorry... Ok Gaara?"

"Sorry about my friends." Gaara said suddenly. He appeared on the ground. "I know we're a little early... But we didn't come here to play around.

"I swear it wont happen again." kankuro said.

"lets go" Gaara turned.

"WAIT!"

"yes?"

"you three... Are from the village hidden in the sand." Sakura goes on about stuff that I tune out, but when the girl answers... The chunin exam...

Sasuke comes down. "hey you, whats your name?"

" who me?" the girl blushes slightly.

"no! I was talking to the spook beside you."

"Gaara of the Desert, at your service. And you are...?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

I take that moment to appear fully and I got gasps as a result. Except for Gaara, but his eyes widen slightly.

"Gaara... I... Have we... Met?" I get a blurry memory surface. But I'm almost positive it was Gaara...

"Your name? " he avoided my question with one of his own. With my tail and ears showing I answer.

"Kitsuna. Ookami Kitsuna." His eyes widen further. I hold up my hand to stop him from talking. "I have no memories whatsoever, forgive my rudeness. I spun on my heels and begin walking away. But before I could catch up to the rest of my team, Gaara blocked me.

GAARA POV

Gaara was frozen.

"See you later, Gaara."

I unfroze. Starting toward her, I stood in front of her and my face was mere inches from hers. "Kitsuna?" I whispered so quietly so that She would be the only one to hear. I could tell she was confused. I don't think I know her... But. She seems familiar...

"sorry for asking such a weird question... But are you the same as me?" Her ears perked up, and she sniffed the air.

"look at the ears and tail. But. Please know that im not exactly like you in a way..." She answered after some thought.

"Gaara!" Kankuro called for me to hurry up. Her ears immediately flattened and her eyes narrowed.

"you're not..." I look at her once more. "you're not... Scared.. Of me...?"

Surprised at this, I didn't say anything. He noticed the scared looks on the kids when she had appeared.

"no." I said curtly before walking away. I look back and didn't see anyone.

"Kitsuna... Huh..."

The next morning...

"I have recommended all of you for the chunin exams." Kakashi hands us the forms. We make our way to the sign up place and come across a scuffle.

"drop the illusion. We need to get to the third floor." I had my ears flattened and gave people standing in our way a wolfish smirk.

"so you figured it out. But that's not enough!" He sent a kick at sasuke, who sent a kick back. Both were intercepted by the one who was being beat up. There was something different about his chakra.

"hey this isn't what we planned!" someone called to him.

"but..." he blushed and turned to me.

"hear we go again..."

He walked stiffly over to me. "Hi, my name is Rock Lee. You're Kitsuna, aren't you?"

I nod warily.

"Would you like to go out with me? Ill protect you with my life!"

"... No...way... Your way out of my hand..." I turn away and sigh. Something will probably go wrong with these exams...

"hey you. Whats your name." a boy in a tan-ish jacket called out to someone. Knowing it was for sasuke I ignore it. They banter for a minute, before leaving. I felt someone following me, trying to be stealthy, but even the best ninja could be found by me. My ears twitch and I turn around slowly.

" what?" I ask the guy sasuke was talking to.

"name." he says simply.

" heh, Its common curtsy to give your own first."

" how old are you exactly?"

" I don't need to tell you that."

We stare at each other without breaking eye contact for awhile. Then he looked away. I waked off only to have sakura grab my wrist and pull me along with sasuke, and naruto trailing behind.

"lee, where are you going?"

"that girl... Those ears and tail... Were real... I need to check something out.."

"hey. You with the scowl. And Kitsuna too. Fight me."


	5. Written Exams Should Be Burned

"fight me."

ROCK LEE POV

"I want to test the effectiveness of my techniques... Against the last surviving member of your legendary clan... And against a magnificent and unknown girl... Besides..." I look over at Kitsuna and wink. She didn't seem to notice, but sakura did.

"NO WAY! Those eyelashes creep me out! Not to mention the geeky 'do.. Plus the caterpillar uni brow!"

I looked at Kitsuna again. "you're an angel!" I send her an air kiss. She glanced at me and effortlessly stepped to the side, avoiding it.

KITSUNA POV

I wasn't really paying attention to anything but my sixth sense told me to move. So I did. I have to say I'm not really bothered by much, but Sakura was... She stepped in front of me protectively and yelled at Lee.

"Keep your weird kisses to yourself creep!"

"aww, don't be like that..."

Naruto was clenching his fist and muttering something .

ROCK LEE POV

"so you're challenging me, even knowing my lineage? In other words, you're a fool." sasuke spoke to me. "So dog-brow... Do you really want to learn... What it means to be an Uchiha?"

"Absolutely!"

I can hardly wait! I'm going toe to toe with the cream of the rookie crop first time out! Now you'll gt the proof you require, master Guy!

"hold it." It was naruto. "let me handle dog brow. He'll be toast. Just give me five minutes..."

I saw Kitsuna come to attention as Naruto said 'Toast'. I'll keep that in mind for later... Turning back to Naruto, I answer.

"I have no interest in fighting you. Only Uchiha, and Kitsuna."

"I'm not going to fight you."

I look at Kitsuna with surprise. She looked back at me with a serious expression.

"I'd KILL you."

Naruto took that moment to attack. "the story of my freaking like! Sasuke this; and sasuke that, till I could puke!"

I deflected his punch with ease, and attacked him.

"gale force technique!"

I sent naruto spinning through the air and didn't look as he crashed into the floor. " mark my words... None of you will beat me. I... Am the greatest fighter among the junior ninja in the konoha village!"

"this could be fun. I except your challenge." Sasuke looked at me with interest.

"don't do it sasuke! We have less than half an hour to submit our applications!" sakura called.

" this will only take five minutes." sasuke came at me.

Here goes! I'm sorry master guy... I may have to break the big rule! I might need that move!

SASUKE POV

"konoha hurricane!"

above me! Lee came at me with intense speeds. No time to duck. Gotta block! What?! Lee hit me and sen me flying. How did he get under my guard? Is this martial arts... Or magic? An illusion? Fine. This may be my chance to get a litte practice using it.

SAKURA POV

huh? The sharingan mirror wheel eye! Bu when could sasuke have... Heh! Now he can beat him! Huh! Sasuke was kicked into he air with lee right behind him. But how? He used the sharingan!

"exactly. They're neither martial arts nor illusion."

lee spoke. " my moves are strictly physical!" The bandages on his hands started to come loose. Suddenly, a ninja star trapped lee's bandages to the floor.

"Halt! That's enough lee!" A turtle stops the fight.

KITSUNA POV

Hmm... Turtle... Fun.

"lee! You know the rules! That move is strictly forbidden!"

"please forgive me... I was only..."

"I hope you've prepared properly...?"

"y-yes sir..."

"well then, he's all yours master guy!"

A man, dressed similarly to Lee, appears on the turtle's back. Team 7's faces all twisted in that of what I will not explain...

Continuing on...

Ino, Shikamaru and choji met us partway there. Kiba hinata and shino came next.

Looks like the gang's all here.

Walking over silently I come behind Kiba. Barely getting enough sleep, and the annoyances bugging me, have left my temper leeching out. Moving on, scanning the room(and everyone in it,) I left the talking to the group.

"hey! This isn't a game! Name's Kabuto so what." A silver haired man walked toward the group. They talked for a bit, but when he pulled out shinobi skill cards, my curiosity was high. In a flash I was leaning over his shoulder trying to gt a better look at the cards. Maybe I made that promise to one of them! Kabuto looked startled for a moment before regaining his composure. He set out the cards. Looking up the two requested from sasuke first.

Rock Lee was up. Half listening, I interrupt when I hear a name.

"wait. What does Neji look like?"

I get a description. He's the one that questioned me earlier...

Gaara. 8 C ranked missions, one B. He has come back from every mission without a scratch. Nice! From what I could tell... Every one here has outstanding abillities.

"do you have anything on, Kitsuna?" sasuke suddenly asked. Searching through the deck, kabuto finds my card. He opened it and we all took a look.

"I don't get it! There's almost nothing!"

"but take a look" kabuto pointed to the tiny letters.

"No sense either... She hasn't been here long enough to take on those jobs!"

D ranked-35, C ranked-27, B ranked-21, A ranked-14.

I stared in shock.

"what are you surprised about?"

I snapped back. "This... How did you acquire this information.?!" I glared at Kabuto and he sweat dropped.

"I have my sources-"

"well, tell them, if they even think about doing any research on me, tell them... They will DIE." I spoke with quiet seriousness. He nodded in response.

Naruto burst out, making the room stare at him.

KANKURO POV

Didn't we meet him before? I turn my head towards Gaara. He was staring intently at something so I try to locate it. My eyes widen as he mumbles something

"Kitsuna..."

Is he still thinking about her? Whats gotten into him? I watch as Kitsuna turns toward us. Her eyes seemed to stare through us. Her ear twitched and her head swiveled to the sound. Gaara's head followed hers as she threw something a Kabuto. It rang as it repelled the arm of a ninja. Kabuto looked ok for a moment before throwing up. Gross. Something is weird about those sound ninja...

* * *

I will probably be updating pretty slow, due to some stuff... I realized that I haven't been very motivated to work on this story lately, and I apologize if I my stories aren't as exciting as before...

Thanks for the reviews!

Arigato, minna!


End file.
